Not a bad thing after all
by Scattered Letters
Summary: In which Seamus has two casts, Dean smooth talks Seamus' Ma and secrets of the embarrasing kind are unloaded. parings are SF/DT, HP/DM,HG/RW, NL/GW. Boyxboy, you've been warned. Focuses on Deamus.


**A/N:** So, I wanted to write a longer Deamus fic, but I was severely lacking in ideas. Well actually, I had loads, but they all came to me when I was asleep, in dream form, so I can't remember them, so I thought, 'right, I'll open a new document and see what rubbish my brain spews out." So, here we are! Enjoy and, as always, review!

**Warning:** I don't know if anyone reads these, but whatever. Boyxboy, yaoi, but don't worry, not graphic! If you don't like, then why are you here? Begone! Yeah.. and seeing as no one reads these I would like to say some words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Go Dumbledore, Whoo!

**Disclaimer:** I don't usually do one of these... hmm... So, these characters do not belong to me at all. No way, what-so-ever can I stake a claim on them. I just wanted to say though, could you imagine if Ms. Rowling herself was on this site under an anonymous name, creating Drarry and Deamus and Drapple and Dramione and what not? Mind. Blown.

It was the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and already it was off to a bad start for Seamus Finnigan. How? He had broken his right arm and ankle from a particularly nasty fall down the stairs. He hopped through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, his Ma following with his trolley. His father, of course, had refused to have anything to do with the wizarding world. Again. Seamus sighed. He hated the rows that ripped through out the house over what he and his Ma were when he came home from Hogwarts. Why couldn't his father just accept who he was? Why did he need to cause a fight everytime Seamus took out homework?

Just then he was pulled from his thoughts by forementioned Ma bumping him with forementioned trolley. He overbalanced, and his crutch did nothing to help. Painfully, he toppled to the floor and landed on his right side.

"Remind me again why we didn't just get me arm and ankle fixed magically?" He said crossly, groaning in pain.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean ta bump ya," his Ma said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, " And we didn't get them fixed because yer muggle friend, whats-her-name, was over and saw yeh fall. She'd've wondered if you were up and dancing the next day! I've written a note to madam Pomfrey explaining the situation. She'll heal you when you get to Hogwarts."

Oh. Yeah. Now he remembered. He jumped when a chocolate coloured arm plunged into his line of sight.

"Need a hand, leprechaun? Oh, Hello Ms. Finnigan. You look lovely," Dean said, causing Seamus' Ma to blush and smile at him rather fondly.

"Well how are ya Dean? My, you've grown!"

Dean pulled Seamus to his feet and gave him the crutch.

"Thanks man. Help me with my luggage?"

"Sure," Dean said, and he took the trunk off of Ms. Finnigan, who smiled broadly at his help.

"Well boys, I'd best be off now. Have a nice year!" said, giving Seamus a peck on the cheek, to which he complained rather loudly. He quite liked the closeness of their relationship, but he didn't want to be known as a Mammys boy. She then hugged Dean and headed away with the empty trolley, waving.

"Geez Seamus, what did you do now?" Dean said, looking over the appearance of his best mate while trying to load the trunk onto the train.

"Ahh, well it's a story for the train," Seamus said, looking around and spotting a bunch of first year girls listening to him. For their benefit, he added, "And I must warn you, it's a grave tale."  
>Dean spotted where Seamus' attention was fixed, and laughed at his Irish mate.<p>

"Ah come on you eejit. Let's get a coach to ourselves this year."

OooooooooO

Seamus sprawled leasurely across the seat, while Dean sat more conservedly, his legs crossed.

"Come on, spill, what happened? How did Famous Seamus the First manage to injure himself?" Dean couldn't help sounding amused and curious. Since when was his mate clumsy? Had he been drunk? They were only fourteen, but right now it seemed the most potential explenation.

"Guess."

"What?" Dean spluttered. Guess? Why? He wanted details, now!

"You heard me. Guess." Seamus said, closing his eyes lazily.

"Alright! Umm... drunk?" He thought his friend would be indignant, but he heard only a low chuckle.

"Nope. I'm a good boy. Besides, me Ma would chop my blocks off if she thought I would touch the stuff. Try again." He said. Dean pondered for a while. Then it came to him.

"I know! You were trying to steal some poor girls virtue, and she pushed you!"

"Nope! Besides, my town is so small the nearest thing to a girl is the milkman." Seamus replied.

"Well... how about...I have it! You fell down the stairs?"

Seamus' eyes sprung open is shock.

"Yeah man, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. How the hell did you fall down the stairs?" Dean said, mystefied and teasing at the same time.

"Shuddup! Well..." Seamus' cheeks flushed a furious shade of crimson.

"Come on, spit it out! What were you doing?"

"Uh, right. You know Irish dancing? Bear with me," He added at the look on his friends face. Dean grinned. This sounded like a good story.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, there's two types of shoes, hard ones and soft ones. The hard ones happen to have metal screwed to the heel and the toe to help sound travel, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said, mystefied by the shoe analagy.

"Well the taps are rather slippy on hard flooring. I-" He mumbled something uncomprehensive.

"You what? Speak up!"

"I learned the hard way! I slipped and fell down the bloody stairs, alright?" Seamus said, looking truly embarrased and miserable.

"Sea man, why were you wearing..." Realization dawned on Deans face. "You're kidding me? THE Famous Seamus, Irish dancing?" He howled laughing at a very red Irishmans expense until he collapsed, giggling, onto the floor of the compartment. "Awh, sorry man, but I had to laugh!" He caught sight of Seamus' unamused expression and the laughter started eventually sat up, wiping tears from his eyes, and coughed to clear his throat.

"Well, from what I hear, girls love a till they find out!" Dean teased.

"What? No! You wouldn't! Would you?" Seamus said, stricken.

Dean was pleased at the reaction he had gained from his poor sod of a friend, and decided to milk it for what it was worth.

"Well, now man, you don't really expect me to forget this? It might accidentally _slip_," He implicated the word, "From my mouth one night if I've had too many butterbeers."

"Like hell it will!" Seamus roared, throwing himself, casts, crutch and all, at Dean, who was still on the floor. The two wrestled around for a while, until Dean straddled a very pissed Irishman.

"You know I wouldn't," He said.

"Do I?" Seamus said darkly, his usual vibrant, optimistic demeanor gone. Dean leaned into him and whispered in his ear.  
>"Theres some good things about your fall. It's not only the girls who love a dancer," He said seductively, or as seductive as a fourteen year old boy whose heart was thumping could. Seamus raised his eyebrows. He had been struggling, but he froze.<p>

"What sort of good things?" Seamus said, playing innocent.

"Things like this," Dean said, and proceeded to press his lips against Seamus'. He pulled back slightly to see how his friend would respond.

Seamus pushed his head off the floor and hungrily pressed his lips against Deans. Dean knew his philosopy; If it had two legs, two arms, a pulse and half a brain, he would go for it. Gender didn't matter to him. Much. He always preferred lads, especially a chocolate coloured one, but he never expressed those feelings out of fear of rejection. Dean, however, was a bit of a puzzle. While he didn't have many relationships, those he did were with the skirted folk... Girls, not Scottish! Geez, what are you thinking reader? Anyways, back to a certain compartment.

Dean responded enthusiastically. It was neither of their first kisses, so it wasn't too sloppy, all things considered. Seamus opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across Deans lips, which parted. They happily played tongue wars until they heard footsteps. They sprung apart and, in Deans case leapt up onto the seat. In Seamus' case, he simply sat up so it looked like he meant to be on the ground.

The compartment door slid open, and in came Harry, his boyfriend Draco, Hermione, her boyfriend Ron and Ginny, and her boyfriend Neville. They all crowded onto the seats, leaving Seamus happy on the ground, amidst the shoes.

"Sorry we're all couples. You two must feel left out," Ron pointed out tactlessly. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well," said Seamus, "we don't really feel that left out." He grinned mischeviously at Dean, and winked quite noticeably. He had decided it was Deans turn to blush, which Dean did rather obligingly. Hermione caught the moment, and her eyes widened.

"You two... but... Oh my God, I always knew it!" She said, rather triumphantly.

"Wha..? Oh!" Harry said. Draco nodded knowingly and said, "Congrats. Last year I would have possibly told everyone. This year, Harry won't let me," He said, still smiling, a sight that was less and less rare by the day. Ginny and Neville were smiling too,and offered their congratulations, showing they understood, but poor old Ron, as always, was still clueless.

"Anyone want to explain wha- Oh." He said, flushing pink as Dean sat down on the floor beside Seamus and entertwined their fingers.

"Guys, me and Seamus are, you know, together now." Dean said, blushing in a very cute manner in Seamus' eyes.

"Basically, he's my bitch now," Seamus said, ever the comedian. This caused the others to laugh, except Neville, who was looking for Trevor. Some things never changed.

"So, Seamus," Ron said,trying to change the subject, "What happened your arm and leg?"

For reasons Seamus swore no one would ever know, Dean started laughing so hard he cried for the second time that train journey, and Seamus was left blushing and speechless.

'Well,' thought Seamus that evening at dinner, where he held his boyfriends hand, 'this year may not be so bad after all!'

**A/N:** Sooooo, what do you guys think? I think that for my second Deamus I did a fair job... What do you think? Reviews? :D Megan xxx


End file.
